


Tell Me!

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek has forgotten something.





	Tell Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Tell me! by Ratwoman

18.8.2000  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, they're Chris Carters.  
Fandom: X-Files  
Ratings: PG 13? S for silly? M/M relationship  
Pairing: M/K  
This is based on a dream I had one night. My dreams seldom make sense.  
Summary: Krycek has forgotten something.

* * *

Tell me!  
by Ratwoman  


"I really don't know, Mulder!" Krycek cried, as he tried to evade Mulder's next blow, hiding his face behind his arm. Mulder hit his stomach instead, then grabbed the writhing man at the collar and pushed him against the car next to them. With one hand holding him down, Mulder gripped a fistful of Krycek's short hair and pulled his head back.

"Tell me!" he shouted.

"Please, Mulder, I swear I don't know." Krycek begged.

"Liar!" Mulder spat out and smashed Krycek's head against the hood of the car.

Krycek nearly passed out from the pain. Dizzily he didn't even try to fight when Mulder pulled him back and pressed him against a column, one hand at his throat, one at his crotch.

"Where is it?" Mulder demanded to know.

"Why do you think everything I say is a lie?" Krycek whined miserably.

Hazel eyes narrowed in rage. "Who should know it but you, you rat bastard?"

"I already told you, I have just forgotten it." Krycek said, then gasped loudly as Mulder's hand tightened around his crotch.

"How could you forget that?" Mulder snapped.

Krycek knew it was futile, but he tried to calm Mulder down with reason. "Things like that happen. It's not that it was a government secret."

Krycek sighed in relief when Mulder removed the hand at his crotch, but then he backhanded him brutally. "Government secret or not, " Mulder shouted. "I'm sure you'll remember it when you think hard enough."

Krycek closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, which was difficult due to the pain from the beats and due to Mulder being so near - he practically pressed his whole body against him, linking pain and lust in that intoxicating mixture.

"M..maybe deck 4" Krycek answered.

Mulder stepped back. "Let's hope you're right." Then he pushed him towards the stairs. Krycek hurried to run upstairs being pushed by Mulder whenever he thought he was too slow.

"So," Mulder said when they reached deck four. "Where now?"

Krycek wasn't sure but turned right, being followed closely by the FBI-agent. 

"There it is!" Krycek cried in relief, pointing at Mulder's car. 

Mulder smiled at him fondly. "And, Alex, was it so hard? Now, gimme the keys." Krycek obediently handed him the keys. It was futile to discuss with Mulder when he was in such an aggressive mood like now, that he would positively beat the crap out of Krycek, just because he had forgotten where he had parked the car.

But later, when all the bruises had formed, Mulder would feel very guilty and would apologize in his own special way. 

Krycek smirked, Mulder was raving, mad, but his apologies where worth all the trouble.

***end*** 


End file.
